Ren Amamiya
Base Ren= |-|Joker= |-|Arsene= |-|Satanael= Summary Ren Amamiya was an ordinary high-school student until he was convicted of assault while trying to stop a molester who had connections to the local police officers. Shipped off to live with a family friend while attending Shujin Academy, he stumbles across the Metaverse after the Metaverse Navigator app suddenly appears on his phone, becoming a Phantom Thief to defend himself from the Shadows inside the twisted Palaces inside other people's hearts. Now as Joker, the de-facto leader of the Phantom Thieves of Hearts, Ren seeks to change the crooked world he lives in, one heart at a time. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-C | High 4-C | Low 2-C Name: Ren Amamiya, Akira Kurusu, "Joker", "The Phantom", "Prisoner of Fate", "Trickster", "He Who Will Save The Souls of Humanity" Origin: Persona 5 Gender: Male Age: 16-17 Classification: Human, Leader of the Phantom Thieves, Holder of the Fool Arcana, Wielder of the Wild Card Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Knife User, Expert Marksman, Skilled in Stealth, Information Analysis/Enhanced Senses (With the Third Eye), Superhuman Charisma, Can summon facets of his personality which take the form of mythological demons and gods, Elemental Manipulation (Fire, Ice, Electric, Wind), Mind Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Healing, Energy Projection, Resurrection, Teleportation (Can travel to another dimension known as the Metaverse), Regeneration, Forcefield Creation, Statistics Amplification, Resistance Negation (with Gun-based attacks and Almighty Spells, which can bypass Elemental Resistances, Attack Nullification, Attack Reflection/Reflecting Forcefields and Attack Absorption), Attack Reflection (with Tetrakarn and Makarakarn), Resistance, Reflection, Absorption and/or Immunity to Physical and Gun-based attacks, Elemental, Curse, Darkness, Light and Radiation Manipulation depending on his equipped Persona, Resistance to Time Manipulation, Fate Manipulation and Existence Erasure | Resistance to Magic, Elemental Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Radiation Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation and Memory Manipulation, and Physical and Gun-based attacks (The Omnipotent Orb nullifies any form of damage in the game except for Almighty Attacks. Hiroko's Armor sharply reduces the effects of magical skills). Satanael which shares the previous abilities and Large Size (Type 2) Attack Potency: At least Town level (Fought against Shadow Kaneshiro whose palace was all of Shibuya, which was created with just a thought) | Large Star level (Superior to Futaba, whose palace contained a Sun) | Universal+ (Defeated Yaldabaoth who is a god born from the collective unconsciousness of humanity, and could control the cognitive and physical realities on a unviersal scale) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Can avoid natural lightning) | Massively Hypersonic (Faster than before) | Likely Massively FTL+ reactions/combat speed (Can react to and use attacks such as "Cosmic Flare" and "Morning Star ", which appear to move at such speeds.) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Town Class | Large Star Class | At least Multi-Solar System Class, likely higher Durability: At least Town level (Took blows from Shadow Kaneshiro) | Large Star level | At least Universal+ '(Withstood attacks from Yaldabaoth) 'Stamina: High (Can fight for several hours in the Metaverse) Range: Extended melee range with knife, Several Kilometers with Persona skills Standard Equipment: His knife and gun | Paradise Lost, a knife forged from Satanael, his Ultimate Persona. The Tyrant Gun, a powerful pistol forged from Lucifer. Hiroko's Armor, a special armor forged from Satan that sharply reduces incoming magical damage. The Divine Pillar, an accessory that cuts all damage he takes in half. The Crystal Skull, an accessory that raises all of his stats and greatly increases his ability to dodge magical attacks. The Omnipotent Orb, an accessory obtained from Justine and Caroline that nullifies all incoming damage with the exception of Almighty attacks. Intelligence: As the leader of the Phantom Thieves of Hearts, Joker is an exceptionally talented teenager, quickly mastering stealth, infiltration, manipulation, information gathering, and combat techniques. Over the course of a year, he led the Phantom Thieves to single-handedly dismantle a conspiracy reaching all throughout Japan to place Masayoshi Shido in power with the help of the Metaverse, bringing Shido down and exposing all of his crimes at the cost of outing himself in order to provide the necessary testimony to convict Shido. Defeated Yaldabaoth, who had spent years manipulating the hearts of humans and creating Mementos and the Metaverse to rig events in his favor. In addition, Joker maintains contacts throughout all of Japan, giving him a hand in mass media to popularize the Thieves, the support of the National Diet, connections to Tokyo's Yakuza gangs, and other individuals that he can call in for favors and preparation. Weaknesses: Several of his techniques can cause damage to him or require SP to use. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Persona Summoning: Ren's main ability consists of being able to summon his Persona, a powerful spirit of legend. Since he was chosen to be the Trickster, he has the power of the Wild Card, which allows him to summons multiple Persona with varying levels of power and skills. *'Arsene:' Ren's initial Persona, which represents his personality and philosophy. It is based on Maurice Leblanc's gentleman thief, Arsène Lupin. Arsene is resistant towards Darkness-based skills, and vulnerable to Ice and Light based ones. **'Eiha:' A Curse-based skill that deals minor damage to one foe. **'Cleave:' Arsene slashes the foe, dealing light physical damage. **'Sukunda:' Lowers the enemy's precision and agility. **'Dream Needle:' A physical attack that has chances of putting the opponent to sleep. **'Adverse Resolve:' A passive ability that increases Akira's chances of dealing critical damage after being ambushed. *'Vishnu:' The Ultimate Persona of the Fool Arcana (discounting Satanael). Based on the Hindu deity of the same name. It's immune to light and darkness, and has the ability to absorb Ice-based attacks. **'Ali Dance:' Automatically halves the opponent's chances of hitting the user. **'Magarudyne:' Strong Wind-based attack that deals heavy damage to all enemies. **'Megidolaon:' Non-elemental magic attack that deals massive damage to all foes. **'Vacuum Wave:' Wind-based attack that deals massive damage to all foes. **'Charge:' Increases the power of the next physical attack by 2.5 times its original power. **'Repel Fire:' Automatically deflects all fire-based attacks. **'Wind Amp:' Automatically strengthens the power of Wind-based attacks. **'Riot Gun:' A gun-based attack that deals massive damage to all foes. *'Futsunushi:' The Ultimate Persona of the Magician Arcana. Based on Futsunushi-no-kami, the Shintoist god of swords. Vulnerable to nuclear attacks, but resistant towards physical damage. **'Ali Dance:' Automatically halves the opponent's chances of hitting the user. **'Matarukaja:' Increases the strength of all allies. **'Myriad Slashes:' A physical attack that deals medium damage multiple times. **'Charge:' Increases the power of the next physical attack by 2.5 times its original power. **'Regenerate 3:' Automatically restores the user's health after every turn. **'Apt Pupil:' Automatically increases the user's chances of dealing critical damage. **'Firm Stance:' Doubles the user's defense, but nullifies his evasion. **'Brave Blade:' An attack that deals colossal physical damage to one foe. *'Cybele: '''The Ultimate Persona of the High Priestess Arcana. Based on a deity that was considered to be the mother of all deities. Resistant against Light-based skills, but vulnerable to Nuclear ones. **'Makougaon:' Light-based attack that deals heavy damage to all foes. **'Mediarahan:' Fully restores the health of all party members. **'Samarecarm: Revives a fallen ally with full health. **'''Bless Amp: Automatically strengthens the power of Bless-based attacks. **'Auto-Mataru:' Automatically increases the strength of all party members. **'Absorb Bless:' Automatically absorbs Bless-based skills. **'Salvation:' Fully heals the party and removes status ailments. *'Mother Harlot:' The Ultimate Persona of the Empress Arcana. Based on the Whore of Babylon, mother of all abominations that roam the Earth. Immune to light and darkness-based attacks, and able to deflect electricity-based ones. **'Mabufudyne:' Attack that deals heavy Ice damage to multiple foes and has a chance to freeze them. **'Mamudoon:' A curse that has medium chances of instantly killing multiple enemies. **'Mudo Boost: '''Passive ability that increases the chances of insta-killing enemies with Curse skills. **'Ice Age:' Ice-based attack that deals massive damage to all foes. It has a chance of freezing them as well. **'Ice Amp:' Passive ability that boosts the power of Ice attacks. **'Null Bless:' Passive ability that makes the summoner completely immune to light-based attacks. **'Debilitate:' Decreases the enemy's speed and defense. *'Odin: The Ultimate Persona of the Emperor Arcana. Based on the chief of the gods in Norse mythology. Immune to electricity, automatically absorbs Wind, and deflects Light and Darkness. **'Matarukaja: '''Increases the strength of all allies. **'Myriad Slashes: A physical attack that deals medium damage multiple times. **'Thunder Reign:' Electric attack that deals massive damage to one foe. **'Wild Thunder:' Electric attack that deals massive damage to all foes. **'Concentrate:' Increases the power of the next magic attack by 2.5 times its original power. **'Fast Heal:' Automatically halves the time needed to recover from ailments. **'Elec Amp:' Passive ability that boosts the power of Electric attacks. *'Kohryu:' The Ultimate Persona of the Hierophant Arcana. Based on the dragon that reigns over the Si Xiang in Chinese mythology. Vulnerable to psychic attacks, but immune to nuclear and light-based ones, and it automatically absorbs electricity. **'Mapsiodyne:' Psychic attack that deals heavy damage to all foes. **'Mediarahan:' Fully restores the health of all party members. **'Psycho Force:' Psychic attack that deals massive damage to one foe. **'Concentrate:' Increases the power of the next magic attack by 2.5 times its original power. **'Psy Amp:' Passive ability that boosts the power of Psychic attacks. *'Ishtar: '''The Ultimate Persona of the Lovers Arcana. Based on the Babylonian goddess of love and fertility. It makes the user immune to Electricity-based attacks. **'Drain Wind:' Allows the user to absorb Wind-based attacks and recover health when doing so. **'Mediarahan:' Fully restores the health of all party members. **'Samarecarm:' Revives a fallen ally with full health. **'Insta-Heal:' Passive ability that allows the user to instantly heal from status ailments. **'Maziodyne:' Electricity-based skill that damages all foes and has a chance of paralyzing them. **'Salvation:' Fully heals the party and removes status ailments. *'Chi You:' The Ultimate Persona of the Chariot Arcana. Based on mythological warrior deity from Chinese lore. Vulnerable to nuclear attacks, but resistant towards all physical damage, and immune to psychic attacks. **'Gigantomachia:' Physical attack that deals massive damage to all foes. **'Psycho Force:' Psychic attack that deals massive damage to one foe. **'Repel Phys: Automatically deflects all physical damage. **'''Fortify Spirit: Automatically increases the user's resistance against ailments. **'Psycho Blast:' Psychic attack that deals massive damage to all foes. **'Absorb Psy:' Automatically absorbs all psychic attacks. **'Concentrate:' Increases the power of the next magic attack by 2.5 times its original power. *'Metatron: '''The Ultimate Persona of the Justice Arcana. Based on the voice of God in Judeochristian lore. Vulnerable to electricity and darkness, but able to automatically repel Wind and absorb nuclear and psychic attacks. **'Sword Dance:' Physical attack that deals colossal damageto one foe. **'Mahamaon:' Bless-based skill that can insta-kill all foes. **'Makougaon:' Light-based attack that deals heavy damage to all foes. **'Megidolaon:' Non-elemental magic attack that deals massive damage to all foes. **'Hama Boost:' Passive ability that increases the chances of insta-killing enemies with Bless skills. **'Concentrate:' Increases the power of the next magic attack by 2.5 times its original power. **'Bless Amp:' Automatically strengthens the power of Bless-based attacks. **'Divine Judgement:' Halves the foe's health. *'Ongyo-Ki:' The Ultimate Persona of the Hermit Arcana. Based on a mythological Oni that was said to create ninjutsu by supressing its aura. Resistant towards all physical damage, and automatically deflects Bless and Curse skills. **'Makajamon:' Makes all foes forget how to use skills. **'Myriad Slashes:' A physical attack that deals medium damage multiple times. **'Regenerate 3:' Automatically restores the user's health after every turn. **'Firm Stance:' Doubles the user's defense, but nullifies his evasion. **'Agneyastra:' Physical attack that deals medium damage to all foes multiple times. *'Lakshmi:' The Ultimate Persona of the Fortune Arcana. Based on the goddess of good fortune and love in Hinduism. Vulnerable to Fire-based attacks, but resistant to Ice and Light-based ones. **'Lullaby:' Puts all enemies to sleep. **'Diarahan:' Fully restores a target's health. **'Bufudyne:' Ice-based attack that deals heavy damage to one foe and has chances of freezing them. **'Mediarahan:' Fully restores the health of all party members. **'Climate Decorum:' Passive skill that increases the user's speed during particular weather-based events, such as rain. **'Amrita Shower:' Cures all allies of all status ailments. **'Life Aid:' Automatically restores the user's health and stamina after defeating an enemy. *'Zaou-Gongen:' The Ultimate Persona of the Strength Arcana. Based on a Japanese deity that is considered to be the manifestation of Buddha. Vulnerable to electricity, but immune against bless and curse attacks, and automatically repels Fire. **'Abysmal Surge:' Inflicts Despair on all foes. **'God's Hand:' Physical attack that deals colossal damage to one foe. **'Maragidyne:' Fire attack that deals high damage to all foes. **'Evade Phys:' Triples the user's evasion against physical attacks. **'Enduring Soul: The user survives one fatal blow with HP completely recovered. **'''Blazing Hell: Fire-based attack that deals massive damage to all foes. *'Attis:' The Ultimate Persona of the Hanged Man Arcana. Based on the consort of the goddess Cybele, which also served as a deity of castration and rebirth. Immune to fire, and it automatically repels wind attacks. **'Maragidyne:' Fire attack that deals high damage to all foes. **'Salvation:' Fully heals the party and removes status ailments. **'Thermopylae:' Increases all of the party's stats. **'Enduring Soul:' The user survives one fatal blow with HP completely recovered. **'Samarecarm:' Revives a fallen ally with full health. **'Absorb Curse:' Automatically absorbs all psychic attacks. **'Blazing Hell:' Extremely powerful Fire-based attack that damages all foes and has chances of inflicting burns upon them. *'Alice:' The Ultimate Persona of the Death Arcana. Based both on Alice from Alice in Wonderland and a Scandinavian fairy tale character of the same name that was said to kill children. Vulnerable to Light-based skills, but resistant to Psychic and Nuclear ones. It also deflects Darkness-based skills. **'Dekunda:' Nullifies any stat increases that all enemies have applied onto themselves. **'Mamudoon:' A curse that has medium chances of instantly killing multiple enemies. **'Mudo Boost: '''Passive ability that increases the chances of insta-killing enemies with Curse skills. **'Die For Me!:' A curse that has high chances of instantly killing all enemies. **'Megidolaon:' Extremely powerful non-elemental magic attack that damages all enemies. **'Concentrate:' Increases the power of the next magic attack used by 2.5 times its normal power. **'Survival Trick:' Allows the user to survive an attack that would've normally killed him instantly. *'Ardha:' The Ultimate Persona of the Temperance Arcana. Based on the deity formed by Shiva and Parvati in Hindu lore. Resistant towards physical damage and immune to ice and electricity. **'Cosmic Flare:' A nuclear attack that deals massive damage to all foes. **'God's Hand:' Physical attack that deals colossal damage to one foe. **'Agneyastra:' Physical attack that deals medium damage to all foes multiple times. **'Auto-Masuku:' Automatically increases the user's speed. **'Salvation:' Fully heals the party and removes status ailments. *'Beelzebub: The Ultimate Persona of the Devil Arcana. Based on the Lord of the Flies and one of the seven princes of Hell. Vulnerable to light-based attacks, but automatically repels dark attacks and absorbs fire attacks. **'''Devil Smile: Inflicts Fear to all foes. **'Maeigaon:' Curse attack that deals heavy damage to all foes. **'Mamudoon:' A curse that has medium chances of instantly killing multiple enemies. **'Curse Amp:' Automatically strengthens the power of Curse-based attacks. **'Concentrate:' Increases the power of the next magic attack used by 2.5 times its normal power. **'Demonic Decree:' Halves the health of one foe. **'Repel Ice: '''Automatically deflects all ice-based attacks. **'Megidolaon:' Non-elemental magic attack that deals massive damage to all foes. *'Mada:' The Ultimate Persona of the Tower Arcana. Based on the Hindu deity of drunkness. Weak to ice, but resistant to psychic attacks. Automatically absorbs fire and nullifies nuclear attacks. **'Agidyne:' A fire-based attack that deals heavy damage to one foe. **'Burn Boost:' Increases the chances of inflicting an opponent with a burn. **'Fire Amp:' Automatically strengthens the power of Fire-based attacks. **'Unshaken Will:' Imparts immunity against all psychological ailments. **'Blazing Hell:' Extremely powerful Fire-based attack that damages all foes and has chances of inflicting burns upon them. **'Amrita Shower:' Cures all allies of all status ailments. **'Enduring Soul:' The user survives one fatal blow with HP completely recovered. *'Lucifer:' The Ultimate Persona of the Star Arcana. Based on the Morning Star, the most powerful Seraph before betraying God. Vulnerable to Light-based attacks. **'Gigantomachia:' Physical attack that deals massive damage to all foes. **'Blazing Hell:' Extremely powerful Fire-based attack that damages all foes and has chances of inflicting burns upon them. **'Morning Star:' Lucifer's signature attack. It summons a beam from the distant depths of space, and causes an explosion that deals massive non-elemental magic damage to all foes. **'Heat Riser:' Increases the user's speed and defense. **'Insta-Heal:' Passive ability that allows the user to instantly heal from status ailments. **'Drain Phys:' Allows the user to heal by absorbing physical damage. *'Sandalphon:' The Ultimate Persona of the Moon Arcana. Based on the brother of Metatron and deliverer of prayers from Judeo-Christian lore. Immune to darkness, resistant towards physical damage and electricity. **'Amrita Shower:' Cures all allies of all status ailments. **'Mahamaon:' Bless-based skill that can insta-kill all foes. **'Samarecarm:' Revives a fallen ally with full health. **'Angelic Grace: Doubles the user's evasion towards everything but Curse and Bless skills. **'Repel Curse: '''Automatically deflects all curse-based attacks. **'Sword Dance: Physical attack that deals colossal damageto one foe. *'Asura-Ou: '''The Ultimate Persona of the Sun Arcana. Based on the mythological figure Asura, which has different roles depending on the culture. Vulnerable to psychic attacks, but immune to fire, and able to absorb nuclear energy. **'Atomic Flare:' Nuclear explosion that deals massive damage to one foe. **'Mahamaon:' Bless-based skill that can insta-kill all foes. **'Marakukaja:' Increases the defense of all party members. **'Auto-Mataru:' Automatically increases the user's defense after summoning Asura-Ou. **'Mafreidyne:' Nuclear explosion that deals high damage to all foes. **'High Counter:' Chances of automatically deflecting physical damage. **'Unshaken Will:' Makes the user immune to all mental-based ailments. *'Satan:' The Ultimate Persona of the Judgement Arcana. Based on the Abrahamic Devil that wants to lead humanity astray from God's teachings. Resistant towards bullets, and automatically repels Ice and Light-based attacks. **'Diamond Dust:' An ice-based attack that deals massive damage to one foe. **'Ice Age:' An ice-based attack that deals massive damage to all foes. **'Regenerate 3:' Automatically restores the user's health after every turn. **'Black Viper:' A physical attack that deals massive damage to one foe. **'Fortify Spirit:' Automatically increases the user's resistance against ailments. **'Concentrate:' Increases the power of the next magic attack used by 2.5 times its normal power. **'Absorb Ice: Automatically absorbs all ice attacks. *'''Satanael: Ren's Ultimate Persona, which represents the spirit of the Trickster. Based on Satan's form before falling from Heaven, the one who brought free will and chaos to humanity. Immune to Light-based attacks, absorbs Darkness-based ones, and resistant towards every single other element. **'Maeigaon:' Curse attack that deals heavy damage to all foes. **'Megidolaon:' Non-elemental magic attack that deals massive damage to all foes. **'Survival Trick: '''Automatically survives a lethal attack. **'Riot Gun:' A gun-based attack that deals massive damage to all foes. **'Cosmic Flare:' A nuclear attack that deals massive damage to all foes. **'Heat Riser:' Increases the user's speed and defense. **'Unshaken Will:' Imparts immunity against all psychological ailments. **'Victory Cry:' After defeating an enemy, automatically restores the user's health and stamina. **'Sinful Shell:' Satanael takes out his handgun and fires a bullet made of the Seven Deadly Sins. This attack is so powerful that it can one-shot universal gods. '''Note:' Due to his nature as the "Wild Card", he can theoretically use every persona and skill in the game. Third Eye: A special ability that Ren received as a gift from Igor. With it, he can spot hidden treasures, footprints, scents, as well as see the strength of an enemy. Key: Early Game | Mid Game | End Game Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Eternal Champion (The Elder Scrolls) Eternal Champion's Profile (Mid Game Ren and End Game Eternal Champion were used, Speed was equalised) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Gun Users Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Thieves Category:Persona Category:Knife Users Category:Energy Users Category:Healers Category:Anime Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:Element Users Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Light Users Category:Ice Users Category:Air Users Category:Geniuses Category:Darkness Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Tricksters Category:Leaders Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Stealth Masters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Sega Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2